Fireside Nights
by Jaytyr
Summary: A series of vignettes, usually slash, consisting of late night conversations. RobKF, just because there's not enough of it. This is basically Sleepy Conversations for the TT universe if you've read my HP story R&R!


_AN: Wow, I'm on a role today. This is the second little story I've written today. I must be in a creative mood. This is the Teen Titans version of my HP vignette series, _Sleepy Conversations_. It's RobKF slash at Christmas in Wayne Manor. Also, about Robin and Cat-Woman's identities, Celina sounded like a good name for her and on one of the TT disks the editors say that the TT Robin is actually Tim Drake, not Dick Grayson. I figure that our Robbie's probably the (current) youngest of a few different former-Robins. I haven't read the comics, so I don't know that whole storyline._

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to DC comics, not me. It they were mine, Slade, Red X, and Kid Flash would show up a whole lot more.  
_

* * *

A warm fire burned brightly in the den at Wayne Manor. The Titans, and a few others like Speedy and Kid Flash, sat comfortably in the old chairs or sofas, talking or sleeping or sipping quietly at warm apple cider or hot chocolate. Beast Boy and Cyborg had exhausted both the supply of ginger bread cookies and the family dog, Ace, with whom they had run around the manor all day. Raven read her new book of Gothic poetry (a gift from Robin) by the fire as Speedy attempted to teach Starfire to play rummy.

"Come on Robin! I know you play the piano and there's one right here. Plus, I don't this Star has heard any Christmas carols from Earth!" Kid Flash begged, "Please?"

"Why don't you play if you want to so much," the boy wonder responded, trying to get back to his book.

"I'm not half as good as you! Come on! It'll be fun!" Flash pleaded.

"Wally, I'm trying to read, why don't you find someone else to bother?" Kid Flash groaned.

"Please! Someone," he paused, looking around, "Raven! Tell Robin to play the piano for us. He actually listens to you!" Raven looked up from her book to be assaulted with Wally's famous "puppy-dog face".

"Robin will play if he wants to, now be quiet and let me read," she replied, burring herself back in Gothic verse. The door opened to reveal Bruce and Alfred.

"What's the matter, Wally?" Bruce asked after seeing the yellow-clad boy's dejected face.

"I wanted Robin to play the piano so that we could sing Christmas carols. He much better at it than me _and_," he paused for dramatic effect, "he knows more songs, so he has to play."

"Come on Robin. Why won't you play?" Bruce asked his prodigy.

"I'm trying to read. Plus, Wally's the only one who wants to sing carols," he groaned, quite tired with being pestered.

"I want to her you play. It's been a while and you are good. I'm sure the other Titans would want to sing if only they were paying attention," Bruce said the last part slightly louder, causing Speedy and Star to look up from their (very badly played) game and Beast Boy to groan and turn over, clutching his stomach.

"I would very much like to hear you play the piano-instrument, Friend Robin!" Star cried happily. Speedy nodded, smirking mischievously.

"Yeah, Rob, why don't you play, and sing to. What are you, a soprano still?" he laughed as Robin, Bruce and Wally glared at him.

"We're obviously not going to get any peace while you refuse to play, so why don't you just get it over with," Raven said.

"I don't see why Wally couldn't?" Robin countered, "He can play too!'

"I'm not as good as you," and he added in a quieter voice, "I'll make it worth your time later!" Robin blushed and swatted at Wally who moved away chuckling.

"Fine, whatever, I'll play," Robin groaned. Starfire cheered, waking Beast Boy and Cyborg, who proceeded to ask what was going on. Once they were filled in, Robin sat down at the piano and started playing.

* * *

That evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Wally slipped quietly into Robin's room.

"Hey Tim," he whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Hmm," Robin said, sitting up.

"You played really well tonight. You even sang a little!" Wally's happiness at this was apparent in his voice.

"Don't get used to it," Robin smiled. Wally walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, I did say I'd make it worth your time, didn't I?" he grinned.

"Yes you did, but you'd better keep it quiet. If Bruce finds out…" Robin left that surely painful result to be thought up later.

"He won't hear us; he's still downstairs in the kitchen. Plus, I think he already knows. There was definitely a book on safe anal sex in the drawer of my bed side table." Robin laughed.

"That may have been planted by Celina. She's thought I was gay since I was about ten year old," he sighed, remembering his days in Gotham chasing villains like Cat-Woman who could be both friends and enemies.

"Well, she was right wasn't she?" Wally asked, nuzzling the side of Robin's neck.

"Yeah, I guess she was," Robin replied, turning the fastest-boy-alive's head up so they could kiss. Needless to say, those two had no problem keeping warm that night.


End file.
